Artist paint brushes are typically packaged in plastic containers which, once opened, are discarded as trash. It would be desirable to provide such a package which can have an additional function or use after opening so as to be more ecologically friendly or “green” by reducing such trash. In accordance with one embodiment of the disclosure, a paint brush package is constructed with an additional function such that once opened, the package may be used as a palette for holding, providing and/or mixing paint.
In the various views of the drawings, like reference numerals designate like parts.